


ushijima as a dad headcanons

by atsumoose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoose/pseuds/atsumoose
Summary: ➵ just headcanons of ushijima wakatoshi, a professional athlete, as a father to two / more kids.• gn! reader x ushijima wakatoshi
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	ushijima as a dad headcanons

𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐉𝐈𝐌𝐀 𝐀𝐒 𝐀 𝐃𝐀𝐃 ;

» – – – – – – – – ⊛ – – – – – – – – «

 **an:** i feel like ushijima would have / adopt at least two kids, so these hcs include him and his s/o with two kids. mainly because he grew up as on only child, so he might not want his kid to feel alone.

» – – – – – – – – ⊛ – – – – – – – – «

-he spoils his kids, but knows where to draw the line. doesn’t offer them everything they want, but does his best to satisfy a majority of their demands. when he says no, it’s a _**NO.**_ there’s no going back from the decision. doe eyes don’t work on him, like _**AT ALL.**_ but sometimes, just sometimes, when his kids look at him all doe eyed and innocent, on the verge of tears, he lets his guard down and ends up getting them almost everything they want, because why not.

-he makes sure to save enough time to spend with his kids. as a professional volleyball player, he has a crammed schedule, but somehow makes it work. asks his coach to be lenient with him. all his free time, at least a vast majority of it is invested in the kids. he doesn’t want his kids to feel ignored by their father. they understand his profession but he never uses it as an excuse to be a lousy father. volleyball is important to him, of course, but his kids are above his passion for the game, and will always be his top priority. will **NEVER** neglect them for the purpose of the game.

-he plays volleyball with his kids on weekends, and on days when he has enough time to. teaches them about the game if they would like to learn more about it. if they don’t want to play volleyball, he tries playing the sport of their choice. will never force his kids to try out volleyball because it’s his passion. spends his free time learning about the basics of the sports his kids like.

-won’t be sad if his kids don’t have the same love for volleyball as he does. he’s happy as long as his kids are content with the sport they’ve taken an interest in. invests into helping them improve their skillset in the sport. buys them equipment and what not. tries attending all their games. people are befuddled when they look at the usually emotionless ushijima wakatoshi smiling and cheering for his kids’ victory.

-every time he travels for an away game, makes sure he returns home with enough gifts for the kids. he isn’t the best at picking gifts, and he doesn’t understand a lot about why he needs to buy them stuff every time he’s away, but you and his teammates insist, so he ends up buying a lot more than what is needed. ~~often~~ always asks hoshiumi or romero for help. they take him to local stores and pick out things his kids would love. sometimes calls you up to ask what he should buy.

(once ended up buying tacky souvenirs for his kids when he didn’t consult anybody for help. now they’re stacked up on the shelf in your living room collecting dust.)

-when he’s away from home, which is very often, he video calls his kids every night to check up on them. never misses. not a single night goes without an interaction between him and his kids. asks them about their day at school / home. tells them about his game. if they just so happened to watch him on television, they always praise his game whether they understood anything or not.

(even when he isn’t away from home, he always checks up on his kids at the end of the day. sometimes he calls them up after they return from school. asks them what they had for lunch and what happened at school. they love talking to their dad.)

-he tries his level best to attend the events held by their school. if he cannot attend them himself, makes sure to ask his kids to click enough pictures so he can save them to his photo gallery later on. will tell them to narrate their experience and their favourite parts from the event. if he does go there himself, will click pictures himself. tries his best to meld in and spark a conversation with fellow parents for the sake of his kids. if you aren’t tagging along for whatever reason, he forwards you the pictures he’s clicked, every two minutes or so. your phone doesn’t stop chiming at the notifications. absolutely adorable thing to do on his behalf.

-cooks his kids hayashi rice on weekends and on his days off practice. it’s the _**ONLY**_ thing he knows to cook. if his kids don’t want to have hayashi rice and end up asking for something else to eat, will holler you. you help him cook food for your kids. it’s fun to watch ushijima concentrate so much on something that doesn’t involve spiking balls. if you’re away for work, he looks up recipes on YouTube and tries to follow through, or connects a call to tendou (the ultimate saviour in this case), or just apologises and drives his kids to the restaurant of their choice.

-when he knows he has a day off, asks hoshiumi to buy him tickets to the amusement park. drives his kids to the park. takes part in as many rides as he can. if he happens to come across a photo booth, clicks thousand pictures with his kids. _**literally.**_ featuring his iconic smile. will ask his kids to pose with the park mascots. again, forwards you the pictures he’s clicked, every two minutes or so.

(sometimes his teammates and their kids, if any, tag along too.)

-often takes his kids shopping to the local mall, or for a movie, or to an arcade. calls you up for your approval of the outfits he selects for the kids. tries to play games in the arcade, but fails to effectively do so. watches the movie with utmost concentration. will _**totally**_ lose a kid in the crowd and panic over it, but really, with his expression and towering figure, no one will be able to tell. ends up finding the kid soon enough before he needs to call you up.

-now, we all know this man isn’t the best at using social media platforms. most probably only has an instagram account because tendou (dominantly), hoshiumi or hinata forced him to make one. though not the best user, posts a lot of pictures of the kids. asks hoshiumi for help with the process and the captions. because let’s be honest, tendou is miles away in france, and kageyama is just as clueless as ushijima is. his feed is full of his little munchkins. there’s hardly any pictures of himself. it’s mostly just candid or planned photos of you and the kids. the fans go crazy over his posts featuring the kids.

-buys his kids tickets for his games held in the city. you take them to watch their father in action. looks for his kids in the stands before the game begins. when he spots you, will wave at you, and send you guys a flying kiss. the kids catch it and return it. the kids and you have copies of his national team and his adlers jersey. you show up wearing those to the game. the kids cheer for their father all the time, and sometimes for uncle tobio and uncle korai too. after the game is over, and he’s done freshening up, the first thing he does is to run to greet his little ones. calls them and you his good luck charms for the games. throughout the game, keeps looking at the stands, but makes sure he doesn’t get distracted. he needs to give his best. after all his kids are watching him.

-he’s a strict dad, but he never oversteps his boundary. the kids made a mistake? it’s alright, everybody makes mistakes, no big deal. doesn’t yell at his kids or hit them, no matter what. when they don’t understand, he tells them where they went wrong and asks them not to repeat the mistake again. if they do happen to understand their mistake, asks them why they did what they did. he isn’t rude to them, instead, he’s very patient and tries to understand their reasons. since his kids know he won’t shun them, they try their best to be good kids and never make mistakes. the kids come clean to him in case they mess up. is the good cop between the two of you.

-he isn’t the sharpest tool in the box, never was to begin with, but helps the kids with their homework when they need his help, or when you aren’t around to tend to their needs. even in general, he’s always keeping tabs on their academics. if he feels like they’re slacking off, will ask them if there’s any particular reason to it. if there is, will totally help them out. if there isn’t, will motivate them to perform better. will check on their homework at the end of the day. if they’re yet to do it, will stay up with them if they would like his company. will call you or shirabu (if you don’t answer - guy’s a med student, whatcha expect), if he feels lost while helping the kids with their schoolwork. will look for tutorials and stuff online if neither you nor shirabu are available.

» – – – – – – – – ⊛ – – – – – – – – «

thank you for reading, fin.


End file.
